


Taste good

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “You sure you don't want some?” she asked taking another spoonful.Lucifer shook his head in a sign of refusal.“I'm more a chocolate type.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deckerstar and chocolate mousse || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156372037308/deckerstar-chocolate-mousse)

“Hmm this mousse is delicious Lucifer,” said Chloe with her mouth full and pointing her spoon at the glass in front of her.  
They were sitting at Chloe's breakfast nook, eating some caramel mousse after a bored day of work.  
“You sure you don't want some?” she asked taking another spoonful.  
Lucifer shook his head in a sign of refusal.  
“I'm more a chocolate type.”  
Chloe cleaned her mouth with a napkin. “Thank you for letting Trixie eating the chocolate one.”  
Both turned their gaze to the little girl, who was savouring tastefully the dessert.  
“Yeah, thank you, Lucifer,” claimed Trixie.  
“I thought we had more cocoa powder at home,” Chloe added swallowed the morsel, still moving her spoon in the air.  
She plunged the piece of silverware into the small cup and pulled out another bite of mousse.  
“Last call for Lucifer. You can't not eat something you prepared.”  
He had been so kind to volunteer to prepare that delicious dessert and then deprive himself of it, that she really wanted to share her to repay his courtesy.  
“Just a taste.”  
From the other side of the table Lucifer took the spoon from Chloe's hand, then he led it slowly to his mouth, savouring the sweet taste of the melted sugar.  
“Ewww mommy,” shouted out Trixie drawing attentions on her.  
“You always say to not drink from others people's glasses or the bottle because it's like kissing that person and that's not hygienic.”  
Lucifer removed the spoon from his mouth and placed it into the cup.  
“Is this like if Lucifer kissed you?”


End file.
